


When Children Go To War

by Avaari



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the members of team rwby and the ever growing dangers of being huntresses. a rwby fanmix





	When Children Go To War

 

 **WHEN CHILDREN GO TO WAR:**  for the members of team rwby and the ever growing dangers of being huntresses. a rwby fanmix

> **I.** _within temptation_  - SHOT IN THE DARK |  **II.** _alanis morissette_  - VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **III.** _halsey_  - EMPTY GOLD |  **IV.** _imagine dragons_  - GOLD |  **V.** _tracy grammer_  - HEY HO |  **VI.** _bastille_  - BAD BLOOD |  **VII.** _skillet_  - BATTLE CRY |  **VIII.** _breaking benjamin_  - UNKNOWN SOLDIER |  **IX.** _idina menzel_  - A HERO COMES HOME |  **X.** _of monsters and men_  - CRYSTALS |  **XI.** _the ready set_  - AIRPLANES |  **XII.** _skillet_  - RISE |  **XIII.** _emilie autumn_  - FIGHT LIKE A GIRL |  **XIV.** _lindsey stirling_  - WE ARE GIANTS |  **XV.** _the script_  - HALL OF FAME |  **XVI.** _the offspring_  - YOU’RE GONNA GO FAR KID |  **XVII.** _jeff williams_  - THIS WILL BE THE DAY

* * *

 

resources: screencaps by [@rwbyscreencaps](http://tmblr.co/mHSOYFE3AfMRA834ZsLvPfw) [[x](http://rwbyscreencaps.tumblr.com/post/137621296499)][[x](http://rwbyscreencaps.tumblr.com/post/101669975639)]


End file.
